Hiru no Tsuki
by Gein
Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke go off to fight, and Sanosuke gets hurt badly. There will later be death in this fic, sooo...This is a yaoi fic and this is a bad summary! -_-
1. Hiru no Tsuki

Yuppeeee!! Finally, another fanfic! (cries with relief) I've been so busy with school and such...y'know, many people on the internet and such complain about how they are overloaded with work and get stressed out! Man, we now have solid proof schools all around are giving kids too much work! All right, ye merrymen!! -_- At a yonder time when ye are headed for ye olde torture tower (school), at thou master's orders (ME!!) ye merrymen shall chuck corpses on thine instructors of ye olde pure evil!! KUHUHUHUHU!!! *clears throat* Sorry, it just came to me that many people don't know about Gein and the Six Comrades so....many of you must not get my jokes. *misty -eyed* Whatever...If you guys wanna know who Gein is go to Maigo chan's RK translations. Now then...as you guys know RK and their characters and such are not mine; they're property of Shueisha, Watsuki-sensei, and others. And this is the title of the Outlaw Star ending song, sooo...cool!! (yeah, right...) Now...read ficcie! Read ficcie now! ^_^  
  
This fic is for Nikay, (an author at Fanfiction.net) who suggested I make a fanfic to this pairing. It's about time I did! After all, this pairing is probably the most popular! Thank you, Nikay, for reminding me! ^.^   
  
Hiru no Tsuki  
  
"Be careful, Kenshin!" Kaoru called out as Kenshin and Sanosuke left the dojo. Kenshin smiled. Sanosuke said nothing as they made it out of the town and into the forest. The cold night air sent shivers down Sanosuke's spine as they both ran to the cliff.   
There had been a series of murders in the area, and Saitou had told Sanosuke and Kenshin to go make due of the bandits, even though there were likely to be many of them.  
Sanosuke closed his eyes momentarily and prayed he would do well and not make a fool out of himself in front of Kenshin. Everything Kenshin did was so perfect and precise. Kenshin was always rescuing him; it made Sanosuke wonder why he couldn't just once save Kenshin's life, to show Kenshin he wasn't weak. To show Kenshin he cared for him, more than a friend.  
Sanosuke snapped back into reality as they made it to the cliff. There were ten men there, cloaked in black and obviously waiting for them. "Ready, Sano?" Kenshin asked, unsheathing his sakabatou. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles and grinned. "You just worry about yourself, Kenshin."  
Kenshin looked at him sternly. "They look tough, Sano. Please be careful." Sanosuke smiled softly and they charged into battle.  
The first ones were pretty easy and none were fatally wounded. Sanosuke turned his head just in time to see about 20 more soldiers coming from the forest. "Shit! Kenshin, we've got more coming." Suddenly, one of the "unconscious" soldiers stabbed Sanosuke in the leg, as Sanosuke gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out or show Kenshin he was hurt.  
He gritted his teeth as the wound opened wider and blood flowed from it. Sanosuke did his best to ignore the blinding pain and rushed foward to annihilate the bandits. Kenshin easily did his share, and soon all of the men were out cold. Kenshin resheathed his sword, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"Well, we did it. Thank you, Sano." Kenshin turned to see Sanosuke stagger backwards a bit and hold his leg, squeezing his eyes shut. Kenshin's eyes widened as he noticed the horrible gash on Sanosuke's thigh, and the blood that was pouring out was shocking.  
"Sano!" Sanosuke didn't hear the rest; he was already unconscious and falling off the cliff.  
Kenshin gasped as he saw Sanosuke fall. He rushed forward to the edge of the cliff, falling to his knees and reaching out his hands. His hands grabbed Sanosuke's wrist just in time before he fell to the river 24 feet below.   
Being tired from the fight, Kenshin used all of his strength just to keep Sanosuke and himself from falling. His breath came out in quick short pants.  
"S-Sano?! Pl-please! Please, wake up!" Kenshin cried softly. He didn't want Sanosuke to die; not when he had the chance of saving him. Not when he hadn't told him how he really felt about him...Sanosuke moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?!" he cried, looking down. The clear water rushed quickly below him, and the freezing night air overwhelmed him.  
"Sano..." He heard a small strained voice fade from above him. Sanosuke jerked his head up to see Kenshin, gritting his teeth and holding him up with the little strength he had left. "Kenshin." Sanosuke then noticed that little by little, Kenshin was slipping. After a few moments he was at the edge of the cliff still holding onto Sanosuke's wrist.  
"Please, let go of me! I'll be all right!" Sanosuke shouted. Kenshin shook his head fiercely, his long bangs falling in his face. "Not with that wound in your leg, Sano." Sanosuke's eyes widened as he digested what Kenshin said. "You'll kill yourself, too, Kenshin, if you fall with me."  
Kenshin forced a small smile. "Well, if I do kill myself, it'll be well worth it." Sanosuke stared at him, speechless. The wind picked up and Kenshin's grip slipped so that he was holding Sanosuke's hand. Sanosuke stared silently at Kenshin, trails of red from his bandana flying in the wind.  
Kenshin and Sanosuke stared at each other with silent trust, keeping a firm grip on each other's hand, but in another second, Kenshin had slipped off the cliff. Kenshin gasped and Sanosuke's eyes widened in shock.  
He quickly closed them, not wanting to see when they hit the water. Sanosuke gripped Kenshin's hand tighter, but suddenly Kenshin's hand wasn't there.  
Both of his hands hands were on Sanosuke's shoulders, pulling him closer. Sanosuke stared at Kenshin, who was now hugging him. "Ken-" was all he could get out before they finally fell into the icy water.  
Sanosuke fell unconscious once again. The last thing on his mind was Kenshin.  
  
To be continued....  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Well, ye merrymen, how was it?? As I said before, it's about time I made a SanoXKen fic!! So, I'm going to have the next chapter up very soon, all right? I'm serious, I am!! Because this pairing is so popular, I'm going to have it up a lot sooner than Sora, my KamatariXChou fic! -_- That one's too hard to write!! WAAAAHH!! ;_; I think I'm going to ditch that one...but if you people want me to go on with it, I'll start seriously thinking about what to do. Demo...all that comes to my mind are lemon scenes, and I absolutely can't write those!! Anyway, please..SEND ME FEEDBACK!! E-MAIL OR WHATEVER, YE MERRYMEN!! JUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK!! Thank ye, very much.  
Ja!~Gein  
  
"There's no one in the world I trust more than Sano."--Kenshin  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hoshi no Tsuki

Hey, ye merrymen!! *Medieval music plays* How are ye?? This is the second part of my fic, and of course, it's pretty lame. I'm listening to "Kokoro no Hadaka" right now! It's really good; you should download it. Anyway, don't be fooled, this isn't a SanoXSouzou fic, man! So, Atlantis is opening tomorrow, ne?? I swear, the main character reminds me of Daigorou from the RK filler episodes...you'd think they'd copied him or something! Demo, I really, really, REALLY don't want to go see it!! So, this fic isn't the best U've ever done, but I think it's passable. x_x Don't expect it to be the best thing you've ever read, people!! But, I hope you like it! (searches pocket for cue card) Oh, this RK is the property of Watsuki-sensei, Shueisha, and a few others. Now please read and review, ye merrymen!  
  
And, of course, this fic is dedicated to Nikay. She's the one who reminded me to make a fic about this pairing! ^^ You should check out her stories, too, cuz they're really good, man!   
  
Hiru no Tsuki part 2:   
Hoshi no Tsuki  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Darkness surrounded Sanosuke. He walked aimlessly, trying to find any sort of light. Many voices, neither man nor woman surrounded him. It was like they were in a conversation, all the voices were melding together. Sanosuke strained to hear what they were saying.   
"Where am I?" Sanosuke whispered to himself, confusion taking over all rational thinking. Suddenly, all the voices were gone, and in front of him stood an all too familiar figure. Sanosuke stood there, staring at the figure. He took a breath and whispered, "Sagara-taichou...?"   
Sagara Souzou smiled and said softly, "Sanosuke, I thought I'd never see you again." Sanosuke smiled, tears running down his face. "Taichou!" he cried, and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around Souzou, and was happy to find he wasn't hallucinating.  
"Sanosuke..." Souzou whispered, stroking his hair. Sanosuke laughed and cried at the same time, resting his head on Souzou's shoulder, afraid he would disappear. But he was still there; his body radiating warmth and kindness and all he had been when Sanosuke was a boy. "Taichou...Sagara-taichou..." Sanosuke whispered.  
He heard a soft voice calling to him. "Sano...Sano...Sanosuke..." Sanosuke opened his eyes and came face to face with Kenshin.  
Sanosuke blushed as he realized it was Kenshin he was holding. 'It was only a dream...' Sanosuke thought, looking down and pulling away from Kenshin. "Uuuuhh...sorry, Kenshin..heheheh..." he said, trying to sound normal. He suddenly noticed that he was drenched, and they were outside by a riverbank. Everything that had happened suddenly came back to Sanosuke. Kenshin had a look of concern on as he stated, "I managed to get us out of the river, but you don't look that good, Sano. Are you all right?"   
Sanosuke nodded his head violently. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry, I just feel a little dizzy." he grinned, but Kenshin put a hand to his and Sanosuke's head. He smiled sympathetically. "You have a fever, Sano. I'm sorry, I should've held on tighter when we were on the cliff or you wouldn't have gotten sick." Sanosuke smiled and shook his head. "Don't blame yourself for anything, Kenshin. It's my fault for getting hit in the first place."   
Kenshin looked into Sanosuke's eyes. "Sano, were you having a bad dream? You kept on saying your captain's name." Sanosuke looked down, afraid Kenshin would see the tears that were quickly filling his eyes. "No, no, I'm fine. My dream was quite the opposite, actually. Just...don't worry about me, okay?" Kenshin placed his hand under Sanosuke's chin and forced him to look up.  
Sanosuke blushed again and kept his eyes down, afraid of looking at Kenshin, whom he realized just then was exactly like Souzou. That was why he...loved him. Sanosuke's brow knitted. 'I love Kenshin...I love him...' Sanosuke slowly looked into Kenshin's eyes that were filled with concern. 'He's exactly the same as Sagara-taichou...except I didn't have a chance with him because I was just a kid...but...it's not like I have a chance with Kenshin. He and Kaoru love each other...I'm completely out of the picture.'  
"Sano..." Kenshin's voice cut Sanosuke off from his thoughts. Kenshin looked deeply into his eyes, smiling softly. "Sano. How can I not worry about you?" Sanosuke gulped, feeling Kenshin's body heat as Kenshin leaned closer and placed his hands on Sanosuke's back.  
Sanosuke's heart pounded loudly in his chest as Kenshin pressed Sanosuke against himself gently. Sanosuke's buried his face in Kenshin's hair, which had been taken down somewhere along the line. He inhaled the fresh, wet scent of Kenshin, trying to make the moment worth it.   
Even though Sanosuke was shivering and soaked, being close to Kenshin made him feel a strong warmth. He wrapped his rams around Kenshin's shoulders slowly, unsure of what to do. It was getting colder, Sanosuke noticed, and he shivered even more. Kenshin hugged Sanosuke tighter, trying to keep him warm with his bodyheat.   
Kenshin's hands trailed down Sanosuke's side absentmindedly until he reached his hips. Sanosuke blushed and felt an uncomfortable feeling rise in his stomach. "Ken..shin..." he whispered, as Kenshin's hands went farther down. Kenshin smiled, still keeping a hand on Sanosuke's back for support.  
He suddenly stopped when Sanosuke gritted his teeth, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Your wound..." Kenshin murmered, taking hold of Sanosuke's leg. Sanosuke blushed, embarrassed Kenshin was taking care of him. "Keep holding onto my shoulders, Sano." Kenshin said, smiling softly. Sanosuke nodded uncertainly and Kenshin pushed down his pant leg, revealing nicely toned legs.   
Kenshin ripped part of his hakama, enough to be used as a bandage. Sanosuke's heart raced as Kenshin's calloused, rough hands went up his leg to his thigh. He wrapped the cloth around the wound as Sanosuke berated himself for being so weak in front of the man he secretly adored.   
When Kenshin was finished he kept his hands on Sanosuke's leg, a faint blush on his cheeks. Sanosuke was suddenly very nervous, shivers going down his spine. Kenshin whispered something, and Sanosuke leaned closer. "What?" he asked, his heart pounding again. Kenshin shook his head, smiling sadly. "Nothing...I'm sorry, Sano."  
"Oh." Sanosuke felt dissappointed, thinking Kenshin was going to say something. But Kenshin still kept his hand on Sanosuke's leg, blushing. They both stared into each other's eyes for a long time, the wind picking up again.   
Sanosuke took his hands off Kenshin's shoulders, rubbing his arms for warmth. Kenshin shivered, too, and stood up. "Eh..so what exactly do we do now?" Sanosuke asked quietly. Kenshin looked out over the river. "We can't get back to the dojo now, so we'll have to spend the night here, I guess." Sanosuke slid his pant leg back over his leg and put his knees to his chest, trying to keep out the cold.  
"I'm fuckin' freezing..." he said to himself. Kenshin looked with concern at Sanosuke, who was shivering uncontrollably. "Poor Sano..." Kenshin whispered. He sat down beside him and took his jacket off for him. "Wha-?" Sanosuke asked, startled. "You have a fever so you shouldn't be wearing wet clothes, Sano." Kenshin said with a smile. Sanosuke shrugged, grinning. "I'm tougher than I look. Plus, I'm not gonna take off my pants." Kenshin smiled, glad that Sanosuke was acting normal.   
But still, Sanosuke kept on shivering. Without warning, Kenshin gathered Sanosuke up in his arms and pressed Sanosuke's head against his shoulder. Sanosuke blushed but didn't do anything. He felt so warm and safe in Kenshin's arms, not caring about anything else. A strange sadness came over him, as he realized how much he wanted to tell Kenshin how he felt.  
'Kenshin...if only you knew how much you mean to me...When will I finally be able to tell you?' Sanosuke let go of Kenshin, not wanting to lose control. Kenshin seemed to understand, and he took off his gi. Sanosuke blushed faintly, looking away. An owl flew overhead, blocking out the moon. And meanwhile, someone was slowly appoaching.  
  
To be continued.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
There you have it, ye merrymen!! I thought I would make it only two chapters, but...I had too many plans to fit in just two chapters. Anyway, here's a hint for the next chapter: either Kenshin or Sanosuke's gonna die!! *Big 'ooohs' and 'aaaahs' from the background* Yup!! One of them's gonna get killed!! I bet you guys already know who it's gonna be, tho. It's sorta obvious...Heehee, I'm so mean...anyway, I'm working on another fanfic right now. One of the authors suggested I do it; it's an EnishiXKenshin fic. I think it's a cool idea~! ^_^ I've always liked that pairing! Anyway, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW FOR THIS FIC, MERRYMEN!! Or you can always E-MAIL ME!! Okay? Okay!  
Ja!~Gein  
"I'm sorry, Sano."--Kenshin 


End file.
